keroro_gunso_orikerofandomcom-20200216-history
Toriri
Toriri (トリリ) is a fan-character in the series Keroro gunso. She is a Wing Commander (少佐, Shōusa) and leader of the Hane Platoon. Character Toriri grew up on Keron though she is technically half "Skydonian" and half "Keronian", She and her platoon live in new rooms they created in the same hallway Keroro's room is in. Her daily life mostly consists of practicing combat and archery, drawing, bullying Keroro, listening to music, and helping her platoon. She is leader of the Hane Platoon which has invaded well over 500 planets. She's also very young to lead a platoon being 12 as it is, She gets very sensitive if anyone calls her short, young, cute, adorable, petite, small, and basically anything referring to her small size. She has a very short attention span but is VERY patient she can wait for basically anything unless it's a priority She is Arrogant as soon as you meet her. She's proud and is very confident of her skills and knowledge in combat. Once you get to know Toriri though she's hilarious, passionate, and loves to hang around with friends and goof off. the rest of her personalty is confident, brave, hilarious, passionate, goofy, tomboy to the extreme, and a good Leader. She likes designing new kinds of airplanes and space ships, drawing in her free time, but she loves most of all to practice her combat skills, improve her death blows, and practice archery, she dislikes people who just give up, small insects, have people crowding her, amusement parks where there's a lot of people, and thunder. Appearance Toriri is an Ultramarine blue Keronjin with tadpole markings. She has a cool gray hat with two tufts of light aqua sticking out of the sides. The tufts fade to deeper blue at the top. She has light cerulean blue eyes that turn dark navy blue towards the top. Her eyes are also flecked with bits of gold. She has a periwinkle bird's wing as her symbol and it marks her chest and hat. Toriri ALWAYS wears a turquoise choker that has a blue-jean colored stripe running across it. She ALWAYS wear indigo arm warmers, She often wears periwinkle wings on her feet. Statistics Toriri has many health problems; being a hybrid has caused most of them. She has extremely violent asthma and has to take breathes from an inhaler every 12 hours, without the inhaler she would die within 13 hours. She has a rare blood condition that makes it harder for her clot blood if she gets a wound. It causes her to bleed a LOT. Flesh wounds can be fatal for her. She is extremely allergic to bananas and cinnamon. They both cause her windpipe to swell, blocking off her air supply. Her blood type is unknown; Being a hybrid she has created an entirely new kind of blood that has yet to be named. The blood also has a harder time carrying oxygen so she runs out of breathe easily. She is anemic in addition to the blood clotting syndrome. History She never really wanted to be a part of the Keroro Platoon but she almost got assigned to it as the ground officer instead of Tamama. Her sensei decided she should not have to be that type of officer seeing how they're usually ranked lower, Toriri was shunned and picked on often, up until 2nd grade. She created her Ultra Sonic ability then. She met Lalaylay (Sergeant Major Lalaylay) and she became best friends with her. She then met Wadada and Kerere (Corporal Wadada) (First Class Lieutenant Kerere) In 3rd grade she met Raimomo and Mufifi. Later, she and her friends joined military school and formed the Hane Platoon in which several other members joined as well, CP, Lukiki, Fanana, Dababa, and Cyntata She has invaded well over 500 planets with her friends. She was sent to Pekopon with her platoon to be there in case the Keroro Platoon needed any help. Well since Toriri and Keroro pretty much hate each other the platoon hasn't asked for much help from the Hane Platoon. Childhood She used to be friends with a Keronjin named Shizaza, Toriri accidentally made fun of Shizaza when they were in 1st grade and ever since Shizaza hated her; Shizaza had made a "platoon" called the Comet Platoon which tormented Toriri until she got to 2nd grade. She met Lalaylay, Wadada, and Kerere. Then she met Raimomo and Mufifi. Finally she met the other platoon members and the Keroro Platoon. She met Keroro, Giroro, Dororo when they were in high school but she rarely talked to them because she hated Keroro for being a snob who takes nothing seriously and she's so much younger than them to. She had a tiny crush on Giroro when she first met him but outgrew that as she got to know him better. After 2nd grade Toriri's life become a lot better and she had a fairly normal childhood after that. Relationships Scylla: a 12 year old girl Kalerus: Scylla's younger 8 year old sister Abraxas: Scylla's 10 year old brother Abilities Ultra-Sonic Wave: If Toriri tilts her head back in such a way she creates a deafening ultra-sonic sound wave that has 3 effects: 1.) Her enemies are stunned and or paralyzed (This is when she's using the least amount of energy 2.) Her enemies are turned completely deaf (This is when she's using medium energy) 3.) Her enemies die (This is her highest amount and she rarely uses it) The attack also interferes with devices that communicate with sound waves and shock waves. (Such as satellites, radios, TV's, internet, etc.) Lightning Blizzard: She can control almost any kind of weather and or natural disaster and use it as she pleases. She can control tsunamis, hurricanes, tornadoes, volcanoes, monsoons, etc. She can also create these types of weather. She can also strengthen them if they are already there. Toriri Impact: She also has an impact like Tamama's but she rarely uses it and it's much more powerful than his. Toriri Energy Storm:' ' Toriri can create large windstorms filled with blue energy blades that can cut through pretty much anything Strengths She Can Fly Archery Pinpoint: She has practiced archery for so long she has created the unique ability to pinpoint an enemies weak spot on their body. Quick Tap: Once she has located an enemies weak spot on their body she taps it in a way that the muscle becomes limp, usually rendering the enemy's limbs useless. Weakness Water. She can't swim at ALL. She's a worse swimmer than Fuyuki. But, she loves water and the ocean and some of her worst childhood experiences are of her almost drowning while trying to swim. Toriri is also terrified of dogs. No matter how small they are. If one comes near her she freezes with terror. Toriri is VERY claustrophobic and can't stand being in a small dark space. She can't even stay in a small space for very long. If people crowd her she becomes sweaty and erratic. Calling Toriri Facts She prefers using her chi attacks and her martial art skills but her favorite weapons: Silver Bow and blue quiver filled with sonic arrows. Light blue sword that glows green when unknown enemies appear. She has over 20 hidden knives. She has a large supply of arrows she can access via-dimensional transport. Her arm bands conceal tiny poison filled darts External Links Owner's Deviantart Page Category:Keronians Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Skydonians